


Night Time Visitor

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The door whooshed open and he stepped inside, letting it close behind him. There was already a light on in the corner and he looked over to see a figure laying on his bed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Night Time Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryChaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for anytownrory.
> 
> She asked for Victor/Yuri or Kylux, and since I haven’t seen much of Yuri on Ice and still can’t tell which Yuri is which… Kylux it is lol

Hux sighed as he approached his quarters. It had been a long, gruelling day, but thankfully he’d managed to put out all the fires both literal and metaphorical. Now he finally had some time off, and he meant to enjoy it.

The door whooshed open and he stepped inside, letting it close behind him. There was already a light on in the corner and he looked over to see a figure laying on his bed. For a moment his back stiffened in surprise, then his eyes caught on Millicent curled at the foot of the bed, asleep. There was only one other person she would do that with.

 _Not that anyone else should be in my quarters anyway_ , Hux thought as he threw off his greatcoat and began stripping down. But he hadn’t expected Kylo to be back so soon. He’d been sent on a mission by the Supreme Leader only a week ago, and there hadn’t been word that he was returning. Apparently he’d decided to keep it a secret.

Down to his undershirt and briefs, and feeling much more himself than the stiff facade of a general he usually kept up, Hux approached the bed. Millicent stirred for only a moment, giving a curious half meow that made Hux smile before settling back down. Kylo was seemingly deeply asleep, giving no hint of awareness as Hux carefully climbed into bed behind him and scooted up until their bodies were flush.

Already, Hux could feel the warmth and comfort of having Kylo so close relaxing his body. He’d been wound tightly all day, probably even longer than that without Kylo to warm his bed while away, but now he could finally let go of the pent up stress. He curled one arm around Kylo’s waist, idly running his fingertips up and down to where skin met low slung sweats.

If he’d had the energy, he might have woken Kylo and tried to continue something a little more athletic. As it was, he could already feel his eyes drooping with the pull of sleep. Anything else could wait for morning, where they’d both have the energy for a real welcome back celebration.

“Goodnight,” Hux whispered, placing the lightest of kisses on Kylo’s bare shoulder before lying his head against the pillow. He was asleep in moments, exhausted but content with Kylo in his arms.


End file.
